fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
AuraWorldwide
AuraWorldwide is a television channel that broadcasts across the US and Canada that launched on December 11th, 2015. Prior to 2018, AuraWorldwide was available in most countries, including the United States, Canada, and Latin America. History AuraWorldwide launched on December 11th, 2015 as Nickelodeon Family Latin America. On May 22nd, 2016, Nickelodeon Family expanded internationally as Corus Entertainment rebranded two Nick Family channels in Canada into Canadian versions of G Network. On December 16th, 2016, the channel was rebranded as Nickelodeon Family International. Meanwhile, the Latin American feed was relaunched on July 31st, 2017. On July 1st, 2018, in order to cross-promote the Aura branding across the United States, Germany, and Southeast Asia, Nickelodeon Family International was rebranded as AuraWorldwide. Decline Due to the rise of shows having their rights exclusive to certain networks, it is unknown whether or not AuraWorldwide would continue to be available past January 2019. As more and more series became exclusive to certain networks, Latin America and Brazil stopped carrying AuraWorldwide in September 2018, followed by the UK and Australia one month later. French (except for Quebec) and German-speaking regions stopped carrying the channel in November 2018. Aura ceased distribution of the channel in Greenland upon the lawsuit against its Disney XD feed on November 8th, 2018. The channel ceased operations in the rest of Europe on November 30th, 2018. Soon after, Aura ceased distribution of the channel in regions of Africa where the channel was allowed to be carried without blackouts due to low ratings. Aura ceased operations of the Asian feed (which covered Southeast Asia, South Korea, and Japan) on December 12th, 2018. As of December 15th, 2018, only the US and Canada continue to receive the channel. On September 8th, 2019, Aura announced that the channel would be sold off in the near future. On October 12th, 2019, Aura put the channel up for sale. Programming AuraWorldwide's programming consists of reruns of animated series seen on Nickelodeon Family networks around the world, including programs seen on the US networks. Current programming *Baseball Team 106 *Being Ian *Ben 10 (2016) *Cartoon Madness *ChalkZone: Hero with the Chalk *Doraemon (2016) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (Nicktoons edit) *Dude, That's My Ghost! *The Fairly OddParents *Flint the Time Detective *Grojband *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Inazuma Eleven *Jewelpet *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Lip Sync Battle: Canada *The Loud House *Mega Man Star Force *Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch *Mon Colle Knights *Monsters vs. Aliens *My Life Me *Ned's Newt *The Next Level *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *Onegai My Melody *Ozzy & Drix *Paradise Run *Parody Central *Pepper Ann *Pokémon: Battle Frontier *Pokémon: The Series: XY *Pokémon: The Series: XY Kalos Quest *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Samurai *The Powerpuff Girls *Powerpuff Girls Z *Regular Show *Samurai Jack *Shugo Chara! *Sidekick *Sketch *Spaceship Sagittarius *Speed Racer: The Next Generation *SpongeBob SquarePants *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Steven Universe *Sugarbunnies *Three Delivery *Time Force *Top Gear: Canada *Transformers: Animated Former programming *.hack//Quantum *.hack//Roots *6teen *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar *Adventure Time *Aggressive Retsuko (2016) *Akame ga Kill! *Angelo Rules *Atomic Betty *Attack on Titan *Attack on Titan: Junior High *Bakugan Battle Brawlers *Ben 10 (2005) *Beyblade *Beyblade: Metal Saga *Beyblade: Shogun Steel *Circuit City *Clone High *Code Geass *Code Lyoko *Crayon Shin-chan *Cybersix *Deadman Wonderland *Deadtime Stories *Death Note *Delta State *Detective Conan *Detentionaire *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers *Double Dare: Canada *Double Dare 2K16 *Ewoks *Fred's Head *Friendly Competition *Friends *Full Metal Panic! *The Future Is Wild *Get Blake! *Girl's High *Gravity Falls *Hard Rock 101 *How It's Made *IGPX *The Intruder (2017) *Jail *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Kid vs. Kat *Kill la Kill *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Lab Rats *Lab Rats: Elite Force *Little Witch Academia *Looped *MÄR *MegaMan NT Warrior *Megas XLR *My Dad the Rock Star *My Hero Academia (season 1 only) *My Neighbor Seki *Nickelodeon Guts *Nickelodeon Guts '16 *One-Punch Man (season 1 only) *Ouran High School Host Club *Outlaw Star *Packages from Planet X *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Phineas and Ferb *Pop-Up Video *The Powerpuff Girls (original series) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *ReBoot *Recess *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Redakai: Enter the Storm *Robotboy *Rurouni Kenshin *Sailor Moon *The Secret Saturdays *Sheep in the Big City *Show by Rock!! *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Soul Eater *Soul Eater Not! *South Park (syndication edit) *Space Cases *Star Trek: The Animated Series *Stoked *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Sword Art Online *Total Drama *Transformers: Animated (2017) *Transformers: Armada *Transformers: Cybertron *Transformers: Energon *Transformers: Prime *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Tron: Uprising *Twelve Forever *Wayside *What's New, Scooby-Doo? *What's with Andy? *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace *WKRP in Cincinnati *World of Magic *Yo-kai Watch *YTV Family Shorts Fest *Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *The Zimmer Twins TBA. Coverage TBA.